


B'ville Blues

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, sugar & bluebells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the mound, he can see the future. (The base at Baskerville, the footprints of a hound, the leaves of *molinia caerulea* like a violet sea, but also the future, and he’s not sure he likes it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B'ville Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Old 97's: ["Color of a Lonely Heart is Blue"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXRxKVDLMa4)  
> REM's cover of the Velvet Underground:["Pale Blue Eyes"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nt3VPv2frBs)

From the mound, he can see the future. (The base at Baskerville, the footprints of a hound, the leaves of _molinia caerulea_ like a violet sea, but also the future, and he’s not sure he likes it.)

He climbs down, careful in the coat, a little post-vertigo, touches one eyebrow with a thumbprint at the bottom.

“Feeling alright?” says John, snapping the laptop shut.  The air’s almost salty.

“Fine.”  ( _Oh, John, breaker of codes, bearer of torches, guardian of homestasis and equilibrium, mostly mine. What I will do to you.)_

*******

In the acid moorland soil grow the tormentil, the bloodroot, the comfrey, the milkwort, the broom, the blue forget-me-not; in wet places the willow, the scrub of the broken heart.  

*******

Sugar is an insult, unnecessary. It’s not in the sugar. These are the phrases he tries out when, forgiven for Baskerville, he tastes something 7% sweeter.

_You’d sink with me into anything, John, wouldn’t you?_ Somehow it’s not a comfort.

It’s a Wednesday, the day of woe, and John says, “So you’ll have something besides tannins today?  So you’re OK?"

“I’m OK. “

It’s before breakfast.  Too early to take John by the gun hand (code-breaking, mouth-covering, life-saving), say soon, when I go, remember you forgave me.

*******

The moor knows disappearance well.  The hyacinth grows wild there; it whispers _bluebell, bluebell, bluebell._

**Author's Note:**

> “The English, or common Bluebell [sometimes called the Wild Hyacinth] is a member of the family Hyacinthaceae...Hyakinthos, to give him his Greek name, was a beautiful young man from Amyklai, near Sparta, who was loved by the god Apollo. One day, they were throwing a discus and Hyakinthos, trying to catch it, was struck on the head and killed. In his grief, Apollo created a flower from his blood and wrote on its petals the words AI AI - which mean "Woe! Woe!"... Some writers have [also] suggested that bluebells help promote a dreamless sleep, thus connecting them with the sleeping Endymion. But there is another possible explanation. In Celtic legend the bluebell was known as a fairy flower, and thus dangerous.”—Lois Tilton


End file.
